


Wicked Game

by RoksanaLyasin



Series: Smutty Dragon Age One Shots [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Cullen Rutherford, Prompt Fic, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksanaLyasin/pseuds/RoksanaLyasin
Summary: Naughty touches under the table at Herald's Rest earn Valina a little more than she expected...





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> **“Two can play that game” prompt for[gugle1980](http://gugle1980.tumblr.com/)**  
>  **Rating:** Explicit.  
>  **Pairing:** Cullen Rutherford/Valina Voclain (OC Rogue).  
>  Original Tumblr post [here](https://roksanalyasin.tumblr.com/post/161917816287/wicked-game-prompt).

The first touch was fleeting, the barest caress along the inner seam of his pants, teasing the sensitive skin beneath the thick fabric.  It could have been accidental, an absent caress of her hand, a simple slip– 

Her fingers swept along the line of the inner seam again, her hand lingering for a moment before it returned to rest at the top of his thigh.  He glanced down but her hand was hidden by the table, only a glimpse of her wrist available to his line of sight. 

For a while, Cullen returned to the conversation as Valina shared her own tales with the Qunari and their friends, her laughter like a song that danced over his soul, her focus on a night of revelry and drinking.  He relaxed, enjoying the warmth of her leg against his own, the firm and reassuring weight of her hand atop his–

Cullen nearly jumped at the third caress, so close to the apex of his thighs that he knew it was no accident. 

He glanced sideways at Valina, examining her profile.  He traced her features with his gaze; the pert tip of her nose, the length of her eyelashes, the high curve of her cheekbone, and the fullness of her lips.  He had memorised his exquisite love in this way countless times, had even noted the smaller things, like the way curls of her hair cupped her ear when she swept them back from her face.  In the presence of others, though, she wore a mask even he struggled to penetrate, especially when her eyes were forward, her focus attached to Iron Bull’s current tale. 

Her eager touch was the only thing that betrayed her, the secret caresses only for him. 

Cullen felt a smirk tug at the corner of his lips, a wicked idea forming in his mind as he snaked his arm tighter around her beneath the back of her coat.  The action was innocent enough, easily mistaken as a man pulling his lover into the warmth of his embrace on a bitterly cold eve in the Frostback Mountains.  Valina leant against his side, turning towards him, oblivious to the intent of his hand as he trailed it down her side and over her hip.

He grasped a pert cheek and squeezed until he lifted her from her chair with a jerk; it was not enough to alert their companions to the exchange, but Valina tightened her hold on his thigh, nails biting into his flesh through the fabric of his pants.  

Valina looked up at him, a wicked smirk curving her lips as her serpentstone gaze found his eyes flecked with gold.  She trailed the tip of her tongue along her bottom lip and he was helpless but to follow the action, eyes riveted on the sight of the pink tip which held so many promises. 

She did not caress his leg lightly now; her hand gripped his thigh, inching higher, brushing over the laces at the front of his pants.  She lingered there, toying with the cord, pressing her palm against him until he felt a tantalising pulse in his loins.  

Cullen palmed her arse in return, clutching at her curves, uncaring if anyone noticed.  He leant in closer, brushing his stubbled cheek along the shell of her ear, eliciting a shiver that sprinted down her spine as he whispered, ‘two can play that game.’   

Valina stared up at him now, gaze unguarded as she unleashed the force of her desire upon him. ‘I think we have letters to write, don’t we Amatus?’ she asked, that wicked tongue flicking over her lip again. 

‘Yes, quite a few, I imagine,’ Cullen said, the words almost catching in his throat as she cupped him with her palm, massaging him until his body stirred.

‘But we’re going to play Wicked Grace, aren’t we?’ Josephine asked, glancing around the table to nods of affirmation.

Valina laughed. ‘I cleaned you all out last time. Inquisition business will save you from losing your coins.’

‘It’s more fun when you’re here though, ‘cause you make chaos.’ Sera sighed, a soft scowl on her lips as she glanced towards Dorian. ‘And you don’t cheat like _some_ of the other shites sitting at this table.’

Dorian scoffed. ‘I’ve yet to see proof of that accusation, despite how many times you’ve made it.’

‘I think the fact that you always end up with my clothes is indication enough,’ Malakar said, glancing sideways at his lover.

Dorian clutched at his chest. ‘I’m horrified you would think I need to sink so low to get you naked, Inquisitor.’

‘Sprung!’ Sera shouted with a raucous laugh, ‘you only call him Inquisitor when you’re fibbing! Otherwise, it’s all like, _mwah mwah, ooh Amatuuus_.’ Sera scrunched up her face after making the obscene expressions. ‘It’s gross.’

Valina gave Cullen’s thigh a final caress before she stood from the table. ‘I promise I’ll take everyone’s gold another night.’

Cullen rose too, adjusting his surcoat to conceal the partially unlaced tie on his pants.  He said a hurried goodbye before he followed Valina from the Herald’s Rest, easily catching up to her before she reached the stairs with a few long strides. 

She gasped as he laid a heavy hand on her arse, the tight leather over her pert cheeks producing a satisfying _smack_ that sent her stumbling forward another step.  She quickly recovered her composure, falling into step beside him.  She looped her arm around his waist, hand trailing down the back of his surcoat to return serve with a slap so hard Cullen almost tumbled up the last step to the battlements.

He rounded on her, dragging her to the side of the stairs, pushing her back against the wall.  He wedged his knee between hers, pressing forward until she almost straddled his thigh, the heat of her settling over him.

‘You couldn’t wait a few more minutes, Commander?’

Valina stared up at him, mischief in her serpentstone gaze.  The green jewels shone in the moonlight, captivating his most indecent thoughts.  Her breath misted in the cold air between them, his eyes trailing to her plump lips.

‘You couldn’t wait until we left the tavern,’ he said in challenge, inching closer. 

He loved the wicked games they played, loved stealing teasing caresses, heated looks, and risqué words.  She could still set his face aflame with a wicked smile and her breathy voice, but still, he _craved_ it.  He craved the moments when she breathed his name like a prayer or screamed her pleasure to the whole of Skyhold because she was _his_.

‘It’s awful cold out, Amatus,’ she said, reaching up to part the sides of her coat, ‘if we’re not to go inside, you should at least keep me warm.’ 

Cullen’s eyes locked on the hard peaks of her nipples, her tunic doing little to conceal the budding points as they strained against the material, eager for his gaze and his caress. 

‘It’s the gentlemanly thing to do,’ he agreed, so close that their warm breaths mingled in the frosty air, ‘and I must treat you appropriately, my Lady.’

‘Yes,’ she whispered, ‘you must.’

She grasped his surcoat, and he readily accepted her invitation.  He claimed her lips, hands grasping at her curves as he drew her tight against his chest.  She moaned as he palmed her again, dragging her heat along the firm muscles of his thigh until their hips met, the hard length of his erection pressing hot and heavy against her hip.

She parted her lips to his fierce kiss, to the sensual stroke of his tongue against hers.  She moaned against his demanding mouth and he delved deeper, the stubble around his lips grazing her sensitive skin. 

He pulled away from her, turning her until she faced the wall.  She eagerly indulged his rough handling, reading his intent even before his arms wrapped around her, trembling hands ripping at the tie of her pants until he could slide the leather down to her mid-thigh.

He laid his palm over her belly to draw her back against his chest, careful not to crush her against the metal of his cuirass.  A groan escaped him as her arse cradled his length, his erection so hard for her it ached, desperate to be free of the confines of his pants, desperate to be wrapped in the heat of her sweet little cunt.  He was so riled he feared he’d come the moment he was enveloped in the wet heat of her core, before she’d found the pleasure she so desperately craved, the pleasure he longed to give her.

He bit the fingertip of his other glove, tugging it from his hand with his teeth before he stuffed the leather into his pocket. 

Valina gasped as the bare skin of his hand palmed her, cupping her heat.  A long finger slipped between her folds, dipping into her core, a growl rumbling in his chest as he found her slick and wanting.  He spread her need through the soft folds of her delicate flesh, circling her clit, touch firm as he used his clever fingers to work her just the way she liked. 

In minutes, she was pleading for him, back arching to press her arse against the branding heat of his cock, his hips jerking in response.  Still, he teased; he slipped the tip of his finger into her centre, withdrew, then slipped the digit in again.  She moaned her frustration until he filled her to the knuckle, and still, it wasn’t enough, even when he added a second finger, even when he pressed the heel of his palm against her clit and made love to her with his hand.

Valina’s voice broke on his name, husky whispers of Tevene falling from her lips, and he could take no more.  He freed himself, grasping his cock with the hand that was slick with her need.  She braced her forearms against the wall, tilting her hips in invitation as he swept the back of her coat aside, revealing her glistening cunt to his gaze.  He pressed the thick head against her centre, shuddering as he eased into her waiting body.  Valina rocked back, encouraging him as she took him inch by inch with the tight angle of their bodies, a hiss escaping his clenched teeth as he willed himself not to spill then and there. 

Cullen clutched at her, stilling the wanton roll of her hips until he was sure he had control.  Only then did he ease out to thrust, the cold air that whipped around them teasing and caressing their heated skin as he drove into her again and again until she squirmed against him, back bowing to allow him to move faster, harder. 

He moulded his chest to her back as much as the angle allowed without hurting her with his cuirass, lips brushing her ear, stubble rasping over the sensitive flesh.  He felt a tempting pulse of her core around his shaft, a glimpse of her orgasm, a moan escaping him as her body clasped his cock.  He delved his fingers lower again, touch skirting over dark curls, and she opened her legs for him as much as their position allowed. 

He slipped a finger between the sensitive lips, the tight bud of her clit throbbing at his touch.  He circled it with a firm finger, once, twice, three times before her core clamped around him, a shudder wracking her body.  She stifled her scream in the crook of her arm, back bowing as her loins crackled and burned with the pleasure of her climax. 

Cullen was forced to burying his face in her shoulder, almost biting down as he tried to suppress his roar at the ecstasy of her orgasm, her needy cunt pulsing and clenching around his heavy shaft.  His hips jerked as he buried himself to the hilt, the intensity of his release sending stars dancing across his vision as he spent in the heat of her core.  

He panted, inhaling in sharp gasps as his heart thundered in his chest.  For a moment they remained there, catching their breath as their climax subsided, willing strength to return to their wobbly post-orgasm limbs.  He did not dare move until he heard a few raucous shouts somewhere below the battlements, the sounds of the soldiers’ revelry snapping him back into the present. 

He withdrew from the warmth of her body, shuddering as he stuffed his sensitive shaft back into his pants as heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs below.  He quickly righted Valina’s clothes and wrapped his arm around her waist, not looking back as he rushed them towards their quarters.  They shut the door behind themselves and Valina laughed as they leant on the heavy frame. 

‘Bloody shift change,’ Cullen muttered.

Valina moved to stand before him, leaning against his chest.  Even in the darkened room, he could see that her cheeks were flushed from their lovemaking.  She caught the edge of his surcoat, standing on tip toes to press the tip of her nose to his.

‘That would have caused quite the scandal. I can imagine the gossip at the court now: Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition, caught with his pants down on the battlements at Skyhold, balls deep in a Marquise’s daughter. There would be so many broken hearts in Orlais.’

He chuckled, wrapping her tightly in his embrace. ‘The only heart I care about is yours.’

He stole another kiss before he ushered her up the ladder, helping her out of her clothes before he stripped, a quiet satisfaction curling low and tight inside him to know that he’d caused the unsteadiness in his rogue’s steps as she walked to the shallow bathing tub in the corner of the loft.  

It was a cold wash in the shallow tub at such a late hour, and by the end of the brief dip, Valina was shivering.  They dried off and Cullen ushered her into bed, bundling her under the covers before he climbed in behind her, tucking her against the warmth of his body.  He dared a final cheeky squeeze of her arse before he wrapped his arms around her, and she wiggled her hips against his still sensitive shaft, making him groan.

Her voice was low in her tired state, her accent thicker as she began to fall asleep, but he distinctly heard her words, a smile curling his lips as she said, ‘two can play that game.’   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated <3


End file.
